A Muggle's Way of Life
by Lady-Serena-Snape
Summary: Voldemort is gone, and Dumbledore has planned a new adventure for the Golden Trio and a few new friends. Every 7th year is required to take muggle study skills which is a new class. This is where one teacher and several student will live in the muggle wor
1. A Year without Voldemort

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter Characters. I would love to own Professor Severus Snape (Alan Rickman.) I do and will own any characters, magical items, places, and/or the plot of the story that I make up.

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter Characters. I would love to own Professor Severus Snape (Alan Rickman.) I do and will own any characters, magical items, places, and/or the plot of the story that I make up.

AN: Hi I'm Serena, and this fic is from a challenge from my web group. I am currently working on a total of 8 fics, so please bear with me. I like reader interactions and value your opinions. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then I have a couple of ideas for you to use the flame for. Light a match for light to see by, to build a fire to roast marshmellows for smores or for the warmth it can provide. You could light a scented candle to relax by. I write different types of Genre if you have a problem with it don't read it and Please no Flames about it either. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile the one marked Multi-Fiction is the one where I'll post all of my fics at. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

P.S. Sorry I don't know why this chapter was replaced with the first chapter of another story. Thank you for letting me know.

Summery: Voldemort is gone, and Dumbledore has planned a new adventure for the Golden Trio and a few new friends. Every 7th year is required to take muggle study skills which is a new class. This is where one teacher and several student will live in the muggle world for a few months. This is a challenge from a web group that I am currently in charge of. I hope you will enjoy. The rating may go up depending on how things go.

A Muggle's Way of Life

September first was finally here with 7th year Harry Potter and friends patiently waiting for the sorting hat to finish sorting. They knew that Professor Dumbledore had a very special surprise for them, and they couldn't wait to find out what it was about. When the sorting was done the feast began.

"So Harry, What do you think this surprise could be?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds very exciting." He replied.

When the feast was over Dumbledore stood for the announcements. "First, I would like to welcome everyone back for another year. Second, I would like to congratulate Harry Potter for defeating Voldemort. The Forbidden Forest is just that Forbidden. Mr. Filch has a list of the pranks that are not allowed posted on his door. Now I have a surprise for all the 7th years. I have decided that all 7th years need some experience in muggle studies, so I thought that if you went out and lived as muggles for a month or 2 with a professor or adults guidance of course. Now I will give each of you a list of the people you will be living with, an address, and a couple of credit cards with no spending limit in the morning. Plus you will receive a car to take you to your new living arrangements after breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight all. Prefects please show the first years to your dorms, please." He finished.

On the way up to Gryffindor Tower the golden trio were excitedly discussing the new Muggle study method.

"I hope that I get in a group with you or Harry because I would be lost for sure." Ron said.

"I wonder who will be our advisor and who will be in the group with us?" Harry said. "Oh I forgot I'm suppose to meet with Professor Dumbledore now. I'll talk to you later." Harry turned around and headed towards the Headmasters office. When he arrived at the statue he gave the password 'Honey Nut Crunch' and went up the stairs to the office and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Harry come in. Please have a seat. Would you like a lemon drop or a cup of tea?" He asked Harry and Harry shook his head no. Dumbledore continued, "As you know I have thought of this project for the Muggle Study class. Well since there are still Deatheaters on the loose I have figured the best place to do this is Privet Drive. You and your group will be staying at number 3 Privet and the other groups will be staying around Number 4 Privet Drive for the blood protection. I will already tell you who is in your group. The Professor will be Severus Snape. The students will be You, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. I did this so the others will know what you know. You will teach many things to them, and I do include miss Granger in this group to learn also. I actually want to send your group tonight if you agree to it. Before I forget only one person can use magic on the street, and Severus will be making potions. If someone needs help I want you to do wandless magic because you can make it look gradual." Dumbledore finished.

"It would have to be up to them on whether or not we leave tonight or in the morning. I don't care either way." Harry said.

"I should also tell you that your group will be staying until Christmas since your group really doesn't have to study for the N.E.W.T.S. I want you to figure out how to live together, and if you can't accomplish that by Christmas time then I will extend your stay. I expect the rest of your group to arrive shortly." Dumbledore said. Just as he finished Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Professor S. Snape walked into the office.

"Come in and have a seat." Dumbledore said. "Now as I have told, Harry this will be your group. To some of you this will be an advantage more so than others. Also, I have told Harry that since he is the strongest in Wandless Magic he will be able to do magic only if it is a dire emergency. Severus you will be able to do your potions as well. Your group will be staying until Christmas or longer if needed. All of the groups will be put in one neighborhood for safety reasons. You will be staying at Number 3 Privet Drive. I would like it if you could leave in the next hour. I have a portkey to take you to platform 9 and ¾ and a car waiting for you when you are ready. Since Harry knows the way he will be driving the car. Any questions."

"Why would Harry know the way better than the rest of us?" Draco asked (Harry and Draco have a sort of truce in this fic).

"Because I spend my summer Holidays at number 4 Privet Drive. Before you ask it is for the blood protect that my mother left. Since there are still deatheaters out there." Harry answered.

"Wouldn't we have to stay in the house that his Aunt lives in?" Severus asked.

"Trust me sir, you wouldn't want to live there. You'll see what I mean by tomorrow I'm sure." Harry replied. Then he turned to Dumbledore and said "Sir, I already have my stuff with me. Are you going to send the stuff by house elves, just banish it there, or are we going to take it ourselves?"

"You should carry it there because it would look very strange for you to leave a train station without some sort of luggage." Dumbledore said. The he turned to the others and said why don't you go get your stuff ready." When the others left to get ready Dumbledore asked Harry, "What kind of car do you think you will need?"

"I think that a SUV should workout just fine, But I would want a hunter green one." Harry said.

"I can do that for you, my boy." Dumbledore said.

An hour went by and found everyone back in the Professors office.

"Who wants to take charge of the Portkey?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone looked nervously at Harry because they all knew he didn't like using the portkey.

"I think that Professor Snape should." Harry said. Everyone was shocked that Harry didn't say that he would be in charge of it(since he still had problems with them ever since the 3rd task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament). It also showed that Harry had complete trust in his once most hated professor. Professor Dumbledore handed Harry the keys to the SUV that was waiting for them in the parking lot of the train station. Everyone touched the portkey and was transported to the train station in London. Harry led the way to the SUV and everyone piled in. The SUV was magically enlarged so that the trip to Surrey was somewhat comfortable. It was late when they arrived, so they just camped out in the living room until they could survey what would need to be done in the morning.

Next Chapter: How will they react to an all muggle city? What will their first experience be in a grocery store or a mall?


	2. Day 1 Living with Muggles

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter Characters. I would love to own Professor Severus Snape (Alan Rickman.) I do and will own any characters, magical items, places, and/or the plot of the story that I make up.

AN: Hi I'm Serena, and this fic is from a challenge from my web group. I am currently working on a total of 8 fics, so please bear with me. I like reader interactions and value your opinions. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then I have a couple of ideas for you to use the flame for. Light a match for light to see by, to build a fire to roast marshmellows for smores or for the warmth it can provide. You could light a scented candle to relax by. I write different types of Genre if you have a problem with it don't read it and Please no Flames about it either. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile the one marked Multi-Fiction is the one where I'll post all of my fics at. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do. Thank you to my first few reviewers.

Thanks,

Serena (Rena)

P.S. Sorry it took so long to update but my wireless was acting up and in was in and out of the computer shop. I hope to have chapter 3 up very soon. Thank you for your patience.

Summery: Voldemort is gone, and Dumbledore has planned a new adventure for the Golden Trio and a few new friends. Every 7th year is required to take muggle study skills which is a new class. This is where one teacher and several student will live in the muggle world for a few months. This is a challenge from a web group that I am currently in charge of. I hope you will enjoy. The rating may go up depending on how things go.

Chapter 2

The next morning at 4:30 found, Harry cleaning the four bed rooms upstairs. He was singing 'Bless The Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts (One of my favorite songs). Harry started by dusting the furniture.

'I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you'

Then he Started Vacuuming, as he started on the second verse. Even though there were silencing charms up Severus went up stairs because something felt off. He saw Harry working and wondered what is wrong with him. He stood in the door way trying to figure out this puzzle named Harry Potter. He seemed to know his way around that machine that made a lot of noise. If Harry was so spoiled why would he be so comfortable doing manual work.

'I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true'

Severus turned his thought in a different way. Where did he learn to sing like that? What might his other talents be? He did grow up to be a very handsome young man. His eye are an alluring emerald green. The kind to get lost in. His hair still incredibly messy, but in an interesting way. He grew to a respectable 6'0". He also put on some weight, so he didn't look light a good, strong, guest of wind could blow him away.

'Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.'

"Well, Potter I didn't know you could sing or clean like that. What other talents are you hiding. And what in Merlin's name are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Severus asked.

Embarrassed at being caught he answered quietly "I could always sing, but I could never find a moment alone except while I was home alone. As for the cleaning I learned to clean house by the time I was three years old. I was never spoiled and if you were to go next door you wouldn't even know I lived there. There are no pictures of me or anything else of mine there it is all in my trunk. Amazing, isn't it, that someone can fit the first 17 years of life in one trunk." Harry said then continued wanting to change the subject . "As to why I'm up this early habit and nightmares. And before you ask, no I don't want or need a potion."

Shocked at all that he heard the one thing that he picked up on. "You don't want a potion to help you sleep?" Severus asked.

Harry laughed and said, "Out of all that I said you picked up on me not wanting a potion to help me. That is too much. OK, I know that the Dreamless Sleep Potion is highly addictive, and I'm also, immune to the milder sleeping potions." Harry then went back to finishing up the room. He took out his muggle notebook and made a list for what the room needed. Then he turned to Severus and said. "We need to figure out who is sleeping with who. There are 3 girls, 4 boys, and you. You will have to bunk with one of us guys. Well never mind there is a guest room on the first floor, and I'll take that one. You'll have a room to yourself then. You should probably let the girls have this room, and I'll add a bathroom to it so the girls and boys don't have to share. I'll probably add a bathroom to each room that way it will be easier. Your room should be the second one. That way you can keep your ears out for the other guys trying to sneak in to the girl's room. That is just a suggestion. I'll probably discuss this at lunch with everyone though. The rooms should be a natural color so there isn't any fighting over what color the room should be, unless they can agree on the color. That is only fair, plus I don't want to hear about how 2 colors clash. Ron, Neville, and Draco (room 3)if they decide to bunk together. The first aide room(room 4). They should each make a list of things they need and things they would like to have. I'll fix up the rest of the house in neutral colors. Maple and Cherry, I think would be good. The love seat and other furniture like that can be navy blue. You should fix the half of the basement up as a potions lab. I'll fix the other half up as a pantry, a mediation room and a fitness room. The attic can be used to store things." Harry started then looked at his watch. It is 6:30. I'll start cooking breakfast, and they should get up around 7. Some shops will open around 8 this morning. Vernon will leave by 7:30 and Petunia will know that some has moved in here in about 15 minutes." Harry took his notebook down stairs to the kitchen. He started on page one.

Each room will need:

Mattresses and bedding (Pillows, Sheets, ect…)  
Dressers, bookcases and a bedside table  
  
Room 4- The first aide room  
Mattresses and bedding (Pillows, Sheets, ect…)  
First aid supplies  
A cabinet

The next page in the notebook.

Harry's room  
Mattresses and bedding (Pillows, Sheets, ect…)  
Stereo with cd player  
Cd's  
Laptop computer (the house is furnished with all of the utilities including Internet)  
TV with dvd player  
Dvd's  
and anything else I can think of.

The next page was for the groceries.

Groceries  
Eggs  
Milk  
Bacon  
Sausage  
Cereal (oatmeal, cream of wheat, grits, trix, lucky charms, ect…)  
Meats (porkchops, chicken, hamburger, ect…)  
Frozen foods (pizzas, frozen dinners, Ect…)  
Fruits and vegetables  
Drinks (Tea bags, sodas, ect…)

As Harry closed the notebook, Severus sat on a stool to watch what Harry was doing. First, Harry went over to the refrigerator and while taking out the eggs, bacon, sausage, butter, and jam. "What are those strange things in the room? What was that noisy thing you were using upstairs?" Severus asked. He had never really taken any interest in muggle things before. That is until now.

Harry just chuckled and said, "Well this is a refrigerator. It keep things like eggs, bacon, milk and other things like that from spoiling. The door above it is the freezer. It keeps things frozen and keeps it from spoiling even longer than the fridge." Harry took the items over to the stove and laid them all out. He then got the pans and plates that he would need out. " this is a stove with an oven. The stove cooks the food and the oven bakes and/or broils the food. This is a microwave, and it also cooks the food but a little faster than the stove/oven. In the sink is something that is called a garbage disposal it cleans up food and things. That is a dish washer. You rinse the dishes off and put the dish in the machine put some soap in it and turn it on. The noise maker is called a vacuum cleaner it picks up dirt, dust and pet hair off of the floor and furniture. There is a washing machine and dryer also. They wash and dry clothes." Harry explained most of the machines in the house. As Harry was explaining the muggle things he was cooking breakfast. When he was finished he asked Severus, "Would it be possible to wake them up with buckets of water? I can give you permission to use magic to wake them with buckets of water. For the first week anyway." Severus went to wake the other teenagers up while Harry set the table. A few minutes later a smirking Severus and 6 wet teenagers joined Harry.

While eating Harry told them of the schedule for today. "You guys and ladies might want to get cleaned up before we go shopping today. I will be showing you all around Surrey, so you will really need to pay attention to where we go today."

"Where all are we going today Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We'll start with place that you will be going to for sure. We will start off by going to the local drug store. Then we will go to the mall and other shops. The last two stops will be the grocery store and a fast food restaurant." Harry said.

"That sounds like a good plan and maybe you could explain what these places are." Severus said.

"Sure a Drug store is where Muggles by medications like we use potions. There are other things like ointments and bandages and other things. The Mall is a big building that have mini-store with in it. There are many different stores for clothes, shoes, toys, electronics, and more. We will be eating lunch in the food court at the mall. Other little stores like Walmart, K-mart, and Target have clothes, shoes, electronics, and other stuff all in one place instead of the mini stores. They now have a fast food restaurant and a grocery store in them. We will be going to a regular grocery store to buy the food so you will have choices of where to go. I will show you around each store the first couple of times and I will walk around with you until you feel comfortable going by yourself. I will give you each a watch that will be your only link to magic after this week is up. This watch will tell time, be a map and give you directions if you get lost." Harry said while transfiguring 7 napkins in to the watches Harry told them about. "Before we leave I will give you a tour of the house. I have already cleaned the upstairs and they are almost ready for you to move in to them. Shall we go up stairs?" Harry asked, and the others nodded. When they got up stairs Harry said "These rooms have been magically enlarged. We will decide on sleeping arrangement at lunch. When we go out you need to pick out a mattress a piece. You will also need to pick out bedding but please coordinate your colors. Tomorrow we will be decorating the rooms with colors and such. I'm thinking of letting the house become the original Potter Manor again, so I hope you will let me know if and when you will be visiting me in the future. Oh and before I forget there is furniture in the attic above the library that you might want to look at before we buy any furniture except for the matresses." He said.

"Wait a minute is this the floating Potter Manor that is suppose to be legendary. No one could find it after James died. It was said to have been destroyed when Voldemort killed them. Why is it here and why are we using it?" Severus asked.

"Yes it is the floating Potter Manor everyone thought was lost. No it wasn't lost I just inherited it recently since I will not be going back to the Dursley's anymore. We are using it because I wish to use it, and I thought everyone would be comfortable here. It will be going back to the original property when this project is finished. You'll learn more about the house before this project is over." Harry said. "I was thinking that I would make the inside the original size that away the girls will have a monitored wing and so will the boys. Then Everyone will have their own room unless you want to share. Each room will have a standard closet and bathroom. You will also have a bed with your own personal mattress and bedding (Pillows, Sheets, ect…), a bedside table, an entertainment center, a desk, dressers, and bookcases or selves. I not sure what I want to do yet share a room or give you each a room. We will discuss it later. Now Upstairs to the attic. Everyone followed him upstairs. This side is the Library and the other side is a games room. You will be able to look around later. These 2 rooms are finished already because it is in the original state. Now back to the ground floor. There is 1 bed room that will be mine for now." Harry said and there were some protest about him having his own room while the others were undecided. "Well if you want to get up about 6:30 in the morning to cook or never get a decent nights sleep because of my nightmares then by all means I'll share with everyone else or not sleep at all." He stated. The ones who complained quickly stopped realizing how selfish they sounded. Then he continued on. "Me or Mione will help you with the appliances until you are comfortable using them by yourself. Now down in the basement it is divided by a very thick wall. One side will be the pantry and exercise room and the other side will be the potions lab. You will not go down into that side without Professor Snape's permission." Harry finished he looked at his watch to see that it was 7:30 am. "Ok it is 7:30. Go get ready and be down in no later than 7:50 or you will be left behind." Everyone nodded and went to get ready.

Sorry that the shopping wasn't in this chapter. I didn't have any idea that Harry and Severus would have taken up so many pages or the tour of the house. Shopping will defiantly be in the next chapter. Ok a couple of polls I have already figured out 2 of the pairings.

Harry/Severus and Neville/Pansy.

Should it be?

Draco/Hermione  
Ron/Blaise  
Draco/Ron  
Hermione/Blaise  
Draco/Blaise  
Ron/Hermione

Should I make them share a room to grow closer or give them their own room. Who should Share a room and why? Why should they get their own room? Please review and let me know what you think! I will Try to update as soon as I get a good poll in. If I don't get a good poll the I will get together with My lil sis Founder's Child and update as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience.

Rena


	3. Finding the way around

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter Characters. I would love to own Professor Severus Snape (Alan Rickman.) I do and will own any characters, magical items, places, and/or the plot of the story that I make up.

AN: Hi I'm Serena, and this fic is from a challenge from my web group. I am currently working on a total of 8 fics, so please bear with me. I like reader interactions and value your opinions. I would also like to suggest if you like flaming then I have a couple of ideas for you to use the flame for. Light a match for light to see by, to build a fire to roast marshmallows for smores or for the warmth it can provide. You could light a scented candle to relax by. I write different types of Genre if you have a problem with it don't read it and Please no Flames about it either. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile the one marked Multi-Fiction is the one where I'll post all of my fics. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do. Thank you to my first few reviewers.

Thanks,

Serena (Rena)

Summery: Voldemort is gone, and Dumbledore has planned a new adventure for the Golden Trio and a few new friends. Every 7th year is required to take muggle study skills, which is a new class. This is where one teacher and several students will live in the muggle world for a few months. This is a challenge from a web group that I am currently in charge of. I hope you will enjoy. The rating may go up depending on how things go.

Chapter 3

30 minutes later everyone was dressed and ready to go. They all piled in to the SUV and headed to the first place on the list. The ride to the Mason's Drug Store was a short ride since it was only 2 blocks from the house.

Mason's Drug store was a good size store. When they entered the store, they noticed that there were at least 10 isles. There was an isle for snack food and drinks; there was an isle for beauty products; there were isles for odds and ends, toys and stationary; there were isles for medicine and first aide supplies. The counter for prescription medicine was in the back on the right hand side of the store. Everyone was spread out through the store. Harry was going around to make sure they understood things in the store. Hermione helped with what the items that they were looking at. Harry spotted Severus on isle 10 look at a box with an odd expression on his face. Harry went over to see if Severus needed help. "Professor can I help you with anything" Harry asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. How did they get the Trojan Horse in this tiny little box and how did they get it out of Greece. You would think that that bit of news would be all over the wizarding world by now. That the World Famous Trojan Horse is missing." Severus stated.

Harry turned as red as the Weasley's famous hair color. "Umm, Professor. That item is a type of balloon that men use on dates with women they really like."

"What do you mean Harry?" Severus asked.

"Well it is a muggle's way of contraceptives. But it has to be use by the males." Harry answered.

"How?" Severus asked.

Just then Hermione walked up and seen what was in blushed an said "I'll let you handle this one Harry." Then walked away.

"Umm, Professor. When the man uses it he covers his um..um..well his whispers softly penis with it before he shoves it into to his partner." Then Harry walked away very embarassed and before Severus asks how to put it on. He never noticed that Severus had put the box of condoms in his basket to buy.

Harry walks over to Mr. Mason to talk to him. "Hello Mr. Mason, how are you doing today?" Harry asks.

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking. How are you, and what are you doing home from school? Want is the name of that school again? St. Brutus' School for the criminally Insane" Mr. Mason asked. Severus walked up and over heard this and became strangled on his drink he was drinking.

"St. Brutus'? Why are you telling them that Potter?" Severus asked.

"I'm not Professor." Harry said.

Mr. Mason looked at Severus and said, "You know Harry, Severus?"

"Yes, I teach Mr. Potter at Hogwarts. Why would you say that he goes to St. Brutus'?" Severus asked again.

"That is what Harry's 'family' is telling everyone. I gave him a part time job here when he turned what was the age again, Harry. I always forget." Mr. Mason asked.

"I was 6 years old. I started by putting candy on the selves. You always put bread and other things in my bag to help me out. Plus lunch and dinner, so I didn't starve. By the way, how do you know Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"I'm Severus' uncle. His mother is my sister. I do have some magical abilities but most of them were taken away by a potion gone wrong. I'm not quite a squib, but I don't have enough magic to be in the wizarding world. I have also been sent here to watch over you by your mother if something was to happen to her. I was her mentor when she reached the age of 11. I was good friends with the Evans family. I believe that they are still alive but think that you are dead. I heard Petunia brag about having you helpless. She wanted Vernon to beat the magic out of you." He said and there were about 7 gasps of shock. "You still haven't told them yet have you Harry?" he asked.

"No, I was going to tonight because you know how nosy Petunia is. Oh since I'm here, and I haven't had a chance to send Hedwig yet. Could I get my last paycheck now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you may. I will get it from the back if you will watch the counter." Harry nodded in agreement.

He noticed that some of his group was ready to check out. "I can check you out here." He said. Severus, Hermione and Pansy said that they need to look at a few more things and the rest were ready to check out. Ron bought a lot of Hershey's bars and peanut butter cups. Plus a couple of Pepsi's. A notebook so that he could write down his experiences. Draco also bought some muggle candy to try. He wanted to try the Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper. He also bought a notebook like Ron's and some pens and pencils enough to share (about 4 packs of each kind.)

Mr. Mason came back with Harry's check and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it and gasped in shock. "Are you sure you the check is right? It seems like it is too much."

"Yes, I'm Sure and if you come back I would like for you to be my assistant manager. I trust you Harry, no matter what your relatives say." Mr. Mason said.

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me." Harry said.

"Why don't you go pick you out some stuff, and I'll cash your check for you." Mr. Mason said.

"Thanks." Harry said. He went off to get some Lays Salt and Pepper chips, Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper, different kinds of candy, and some Advil.

Pansy and Hermione bought some Midol and candy and some snack foods. When they left the drug store, they shrunk their items and put them in the correct box with their name on it. Then they started for the mall.

Next chapter: The mall and all of the fun stores; Spencers, Victoria Secrets, and more. If you have any ideas let me know. Thank you everyone that reviewed. I will do personal thanks in the next chapter. I'm going to try and update once a month maybe earlier. Also Check out my site Multi-Fiction you can get the link from my profile.

Rena


	4. Shopping at the Mall!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter Characters. I would love to own Professor Severus Snape (Alan Rickman.) I do and will own any characters, magical items, places, and/or the plot of the story that I make up.

AN: Hi I'm Serena, and this fic is from a challenge from my web group. I am currently working on a total of 8 fics, so please bear with me. I like reader interactions and value your opinions. I would also like to suggest if you like flaming then I have a couple of ideas for you to use the flame for. Light a match for light to see by, to build a fire to roast marshmallows for smores or for the warmth it can provide. You could light a scented candle to relax by. I write different types of Genre if you have a problem with it don't read it and Please no Flames about it either. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile the one marked Multi-Fiction is the one where I'll post all of my fics. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do. Thank you to my first few reviewers.

Thanks,

Serena (Rena)

Summery: Voldemort is gone, and Dumbledore has planned a new adventure for the Golden Trio and a few new friends. Every 7th year is required to take muggle study skills, which is a new class. This is where one teacher and several students will live in the muggle world for a few months. This is a challenge from a web group that I am currently in charge of. I hope you will enjoy. The rating may go up depending on how things go.

PS sorry this is a little short.

A Muggle's Way of Life

Chapter 4

They went to many stores. The first store they went to was a movie and a music store called Camelot's. Pansy bought 15 CD's and 10 DVD's; Draco bought 18 CD's and 15 DVD's; Ron and Hermione each bought 10 CD's and 10 DVD's; Harry, Severus and Blaise each bought 20 CD's and 20 DVD's. (Names to be told in later chapters)

After they left Camelot's they went into the store next door to Camelot's called Spencer's. They had many Halloween costumes. There were many slutty costumes and a very interesting one. After you put it on some one blows it up and yo0u become a 6-foot human penis. There were many shirts and key chains. There were also many type of sex toys and objects. Different types of lamps and signs line the wall. They also had gothic jewelry. (Sorry I'm doing this by memory) Everyone bought several key chains with different sayings. Harry bought 2 WWCND (AN: What Would Chuck Norris Do. Sorry I had to include that to annoy my sister.) Ron, Draco, Severus and even Neville bought stuff there (AN: To be told about in other chapters.)

The girls wanted to shop for clothes for them and for Harry. The others were on their own. They went to Belks, JCPenny's, Sears, Dillard's. Harry had 18 pairs of jeans, 18 pairs of slacks, 18 dress shirts, 18 tee shirts, 2 sweaters, 1 coat and lots of socks and underwear. Each girl had about 10 out fits apiece. Ron, Neville, Draco and Severus bought at least 5 outfits apiece.

They decided to split up for an hour before lunch. They would all meet back at the food court at the center of the mall.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't want to go into a lot of details because of future chapters. I hope to be able to update sooner but if not please bear with me. I'll give the polls another weeks before I post again. I hope to have some exciting stuff. Maybe a visit from Petunia doing what she does best and sticking her noses in other peoples business. Until next time.


	5. Victoria's Secret?

A Muggle's Way of Life  
Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about the delay. I don't know anything about British Malls, so I'm using my source and using American malls. Another reason for the delay was I didn't get much information from the polls I did in chapter 3. Ok now on to chapter 5.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini, and Severus Snape broke up into two groups: boys and girls.  
Harry led the guys, and Hermione led the girls. They agreed to meet at the food court (in the middle of the mall) at noon. That gave them an hour and a half to look around.

The girls went to look at the jewelry stores to look at rings and necklaces. Next they went to a candy shop and bought regular jellybeans peanut butter cups and a few other chocolate delights to share with everyone. They also went into Walden's Bookstore. They were shocked to see Hermione buy a few romance novels. "What did you expect me to just read educational books?" She asked the shocked looking girls. They laughed and went on to explore more of the mall.

The guys on the other hand just wondered around the mall. And looked at things they might want for their rooms. They didn't do much shopping because they didn't know who they were rooming with or if they were getting their own room.

When they met up again they went into the food court. The food court was a big circle with many restaurants lined up side by side. There was a pizza place, a Chic-Filet, a Subway, a Great Steak and Potato, a McDonalds, a Burger King, A Panda Express, and some kind of Japanese place with hibachi. Harry went to Chic-Filet and McDonalds: he got a grilled chicken sandwich from McDonalds a large sweet tea and a hot fudge Sundae with extra hot fudge (I love McDonalds I would eat there all the time.); Hermione went to Subway and got a chicken sub and a large water; Ronald, Neville, and Draco went to the Pizza place and got pepperoni Stromboli's and they each got a soft drink; Pansy, Blaise, and Severus went with chicken and shrimp hibachi and each got hot tea.

While eating Harry took his notebook out and was looking it over. Room assignments were blank. He looked at the others and said, "I was thinking about the room arrangements and I can't decide if it would be better to share a room or give you your own room. Give me some input here"

"I think that everyone should have their own room." Severus said and everyone agreed.

"Ok" Harry said as he marked it down in his book. He turned to the next page:

Each room will need:

Mattresses and bedding (Pillows, Sheets, ect…)

Dressers, bookcases and a bedside table

Room 4- The first aide room

Mattresses and bedding (Pillows, Sheets, ect…)

First aid supplies

A cabinet

"OK After we leave the mall we need to go to a furniture outlet." Harry said then continued. "We can get the linen here or when we go to Walmart. If you want to wait for things like electronics so that you can compare prices with Walmart we can come back tomorrow." Skipping over the next page (Which was his personal list) said "We can get the groceries at Walmart."

The next page in the notebook.

Harry's room

Mattresses and bedding (Pillows, Sheets, ect…)

Stereo with CD player

CD's

Laptop computer (the house is furnished with all of the utilities including Internet)  
TV with DVD player  
DVD's and anything else I can think of.

The next page was for the groceries.

Groceries  
Eggs  
Milk  
Bacon  
Sausage  
Cereal (oatmeal, cream of wheat, grits, Trix, lucky charms, ect…)  
Meats (pork chops, chicken, hamburger, ect…)  
Frozen foods (pizzas, frozen dinners, Ect…)  
Fruits and vegetables  
Drinks (Tea bags, sodas, ect…)

He closed the note book up and looked at the others and asked "Do you want to look through the stores here and get prices for what you want to get or get the stuff at Walmart?" Harry asked.

"Let's explore more of the mall and get price checks." Hermione replied everyone agreed. They went to places like Radio Shack and Linens and Things. Before they left the mall they went into a store called Victoria Secrets. Draco was a little confused about the Name and asked a sales lady what the secret was. Everyone laughed at that because the store was a lingerie store. They left the mall at 2 pm and headed towards a furniture outlet.

Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Neville, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, and Severus all bought queen sized beds with mattresses. The dressers, bookcases and a bedside table everyone bought two of each and most were cedar. They spent a little over 2 hours in the furniture outlet. They left from there and went to Walmart.

It was a Walmart Supercenter, which meant that was everything in there.

AN: Ok I'm leaving Wal-Mart for the next Chapter. Sorry this took so long in getting posted but the poll on this fic didn't go as well as the one for A Charmed MisConception. I'm not making any promises, _**but**_ I'll try to have chapter 6 up sometime next week.

Serena


	6. Walmart

A Muggle's Way of Life

Chapter 6

Sorry to those who are British and reading this story. I don't know about your shopping centers and outlets. Like I said before I am an American and I can only write about American shops unless you tell me about some of your shops. I think you would really like Wal-Mart Supercenter because it is an all in one store. There are clothes in one area, groceries in another, and then home goods in another area, automotives, and anything else that you can almost imagine. Ok on with the story now.

They left the shopping mall and went to the local Wal-Mart Supercenter to buy anything else they would need. When they entered Wal-Mart they were amazed. Even though it was only the 2nd of September they had Halloween and Christmas things out.

"Does everyone want split into groups of two, or in two groups, or would you rather stay together?" Harry asked as he got a buggy. Harry encouraged everyone to get a buggy too.

"Let's stay together for our first visit." Hermione said and everyone agreed.

"Ok then we will start over by the pharmacy and work our way around until we get to the food section."

Since they went to the drug store first they didn't need anything from that section. In home goods Harry picked up a nice set of pots and pans. He also got some cookie sheets to bake rolls and cookies on. He got different types of baking pans to bake cakes in. In the linen part he picked up some more sheets, towels, and other things he thought that they would need. The others got some different colored sheets too.

They passed the hardware department because they really didn't need anything from there either. They went to the automotive department and bought some basic things like oil, transmission fluid, brake fluid, windshield washer fluid, shop towels and windshield wipers. Next was the camping and sports department. Harry picked up some tents and sleeping bags. Draco was looking over the total body gym that was indorsed by some guy named Chuck Norris. Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise were looking at some workout videos; one in particular was Buns of Steel. Neville wasn't that interested in the camping and sports, but Ron was drooling over the belly dancing DVD cover.

Next was the plant department. Neville looked like Christmas had come early. He got several bags of different fertilizer, plant food and several different types of plants (roses, petunias, violets, pansies, ect…). They left the plants and went to the electronic. Severus picked up a Nintendo wii game system and a couple of games which included rock band instruments. Every one bought some more CD's and DVD's. The shoe department was next door and across the aisle was crafts and stationary. They went across the aisle first and picked up some more paper and pens. The girls went wild in the craft department. They bought yarn, beads, sewing items, a sewing machine, bells and other craft things. Behind that department were party supplies and gift items. They decided to go there before they went to the shoe department. They picked up the different cards especially the ones with music. They had one with the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz. They also got a piñata and candy to fill it with.

When they got to the shoes the girls went wild and bought jogging shoes, sandals, dress shoes, boots, bedroom shoes, and several different pairs of crocs one in each color that they had. The guys bought hiking boots and jogging shoes. They split up to look at the clothes. Which everyone bought some more shirts and jeans. They stopped by the Halloween department to get some candy for them (Pay Days, Snicker, Peanut Butter cups, Hershey's bars, and other candy). They would come back closer to Halloween to pick up candy for the trick o' treaters.

Finally, they made it to the grocery department. Harry, Hermione and Severus went to get a couple buggies to put the groceries in. when they came back they each had one. They started at the front of the department which is fresh fruits and vegetables. In Harry's buggy they started putting in lettuce, carrots, cucumbers, tomatoes, onions, potatoes, bell peppers, broccoli and cauliflower, apples, oranges, bananas, grapes, grapefruit, strawberries, blueberries, and kiwis. The next aisle was bread and other candies and snack foods like powder doughnuts. They got 2 loaves of bread and some snack foods. The next aisle had coffee, tea, hot coco mix, and other various items. The next aisle was the canned meat and oriental and Mexican foods (I decided not to go aisle by aisle). They bought soups, baking items (sugar, flour, cornmeal, and various mixes), breakfast foods (including eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, milk, pancake mix, cereal, and yogurt.), and paper products. They paid for everything and went home where they organized things.

Sorry for the delay. I had hoped to have this posted by Christmas but Anatomy got in the way so did the death of my adopted grandpa and my cat who had cancer. I hope to be able to post again soon but I am going on an alternative spring break and will help fix or build houses. I'm really excited about this trip. Hopefully I will have a laptop to take with me and I can work on chapter. I am also taking the second part of Anatomy plus English and a humanities course. Please review. Next chapter will have Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley in it. I don't know if I said or not but everyone is getting their own rooms. They will also spend time doing group work on how things in the muggle world works. I haven't decided on the groups yet, but harry will be in charge of a group and Hermione will be in charge of the other. Should a game be made out of it and who shall be in what group? I would love to hear some opinions.

Rena


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank everyone for their patience. I have some ideas about how I want certain stories to go and I would like your opinions on some of my ideas. Some of my stories will be put on hold until I can finish some of the others.

Put on Hold for the moment will be:

The Killing Club

Surprise For A Future Potion Master

Getting His Life Back

Bound and Broken

I will try to post another chapter of Bound and Broken before I put it on hold. I'm working on Getting His Life Back since it is a lot like one of Mione5's fiction.

I am almost finished with A Forgotten Moment I have maybe 3 more chapters to go. I'm not sure about doing a sequel to it yet.

I'm going to focus on these stories for now.

A Charmed MisConception

Twist of Fate

A Muggle's Way of Life

Katie's Choice

I hope to have something post really soon.

Thank you for your patience again,

Serena


End file.
